


Sparks Fly

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fourth of July, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes what feels like eternity to get ready for their Fourth of July outing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the little Fourth of July thing I wrote. I thought it was cute and funny and I hope ya'll do too :)

 

“Cas! Hurry up, we’re already late!” Dean was standing at the doorway of the apartment he and his boyfriend share, hands on his hips and an exasperated expression on his face. He was impatiently shifting from foot to foot, fidgeting with the Impala’s keys in his hand.

“I’ll be right out!” Cas called out from their bedroom. He had been getting ready for a whole 45 minutes now and Dean was about to let his ass walk to the park.

They were to meet Dean's brother, Sam, at the park for fireworks. He thought that Sam’s wife, Jess, wouldn’t mind them being a few minutes late, but Sam was a different story. He wanted every holiday, even the smallest ones, to be ‘perfect’. And being late because Cas was taking forever is one of those things that Sam would consider ‘not perfect’. But, Sam was right. Just this once. Tonight had to be _perfect_ , whether they were late or not.

After what felt like an eternity, the bedroom door opened and Cas calmly walked into the living room like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Cas… what’s… your hair? Babe, why?” Dean was staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes, looking absolutely horrified. His perfect blue eyed Cas with dark, messy hair went and dyed his gorgeous locks red, white, and blue.  Streaks of red and white colored the right side, and the left was blue with little white stars.

“Is there something wrong, hon?” Cas genuinely looked puzzled at Dean’s confusion. His head was tilted and eyes squinted, “Yeah… Cas, why’d you dye your hair? We’re just gonna see fireworks.”

Cas nodded, “I’m aware. But I saw this idea on Pinterest and I wanted to try it. Does it look bad?” Dean shook his head in the negative and stepped closer to Cas to inspect the temporary hair color. He reached up to run his fingers through it when Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm down, “Don’t touch it, it’s still drying.” Dean nodded, he actually liked the new look for the night… he liked it a lot.

“Mmm… I kinda like this new look, babe. It’s badass.” Dean reached around and grabbed a handful of Cas’ gorgeous ass, emphasizing his point. He brought their bodies together, moving his free hand up to grab Cas’ neck and pull him in for a bruising kiss.

Dean opened his mouth, letting Cas’ tongue dance with his between their mouths. He began to pull away, dragging Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth. Dean smiled and leaned in the lick the bite.

Cas chuckled, smile as bright as the sun, “So… I take it I look alright?” Dean laughed and smacked his ass, “More than good, babe. Now let’s go before Sam and Jess resort to a prank war again. My ass still itches from whatever the hell Sam put in my boxers!”

Throwing his body back in a full body laugh, Cas pecked a kiss on Dean’s lips, “I’ll scratch that itch later, hon. Now… what were you saying about being late?” Cas smirked and pulled a smiling Dean out of the apartment.

 

**********

 

The sun was setting and everyone was sitting down on blankets in the grass, chatting while they waited for the fireworks show to start. Dean spotted his brother with Jess and pulled Cas hand to join them where they were set up.

“Nice of you guys to show up, the show is about to start!” Sam had his boyish smile planted on his face, sitting on an American flag blanket with his wife pressed up against his chest.

“Yeah, yeah. Well Cas here took forever to get ready.” Cas glared at Dean with no real malice and sat down cross-legged beside the couple. Dean followed and reclined back on his hands.

Sam glanced at Cas, noticing his style change for the night. He stared at him with wide eyes, much like Dean had, “Cas… you dyed your hair?”

Cas nodded, “Yes. I saw it on Pinterest and thought I’d try it.” Sam chuckled and went back to fiddling with Jess’ hand. The woman spoke up, looking at Cas, “I like it! It looks good on you.” Cas chuckled, leaning over to place a kiss on Jess’ cheek, “Why, thank you.”

Sam playfully punched Cas on the shoulder, “Hey! That’s my wife your kissing!” Cas, Jess, and Dean laughed, Sam eventually joining in while shaking his head.

Dean sat up and scooted closer to his boyfriend. He grabbed his hand and lifted it up to his mouth, planting a kiss like a prince would do to his lover. The action earned a laugh out of Cas, turning to plant one on Dean’s plump lips.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Get a room you two!”

Everyone laughed at that, turning their attention to the man announcing the start of the fireworks show. Dean glanced at Sam in panic, only receiving an encouraging nod and smile from his brother.

Dean let out a deep breath, calming his nerves. The tiny, black box felt like it weighed a ton in his coat pocket. He leaned over, breath hot in Cas’ ear, “Babe, can we stand up for a minute?”

Cas looked confused, but nodded, “The show is about to start though…”

Dean took Cas’ hand, hauling them both to their feet, “I know, baby. I just gotta ask you somethin’.”

Sam and Jess looked up at the couple, excited for what is about to come. Sam placed a kiss into his wife’s curly, blonde hair and waited for the real show to start.

“Well, you could’ve asked me sitting down.” Cas chuckled.

“No, not this question, baby.” Cas tilted his head in confusion, nodding his head to urge his boyfriend to continue.

“Castiel Novak. You’ve been a huge part of my life for three years. You’re the light that shines on me when I’m feeling down. You constantly encourage me to be someone better. I love your stupid blue eyes, your stupid lips, your stupid stubble, your stupidly gorgeous hair… I love you. And I would like to love you for the rest of my life…” Realization finally dawning on him, Cas’ eyes began watering and he was looking at Dean with pure adoration in his eyes.

Dean got down on one knee, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the tiny, black box. He opened it and looked up at Cas with a touch of fear, but mostly love and hope for a future together, “Castiel Novak… will you marry me?”

Cas let out a choked sob, frantically nodding his head, “Yes… yes. Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.” He let another sob, smiling around the tears running down his face. Kneeling down, he pulled his new fiancé into a bone-crushing hug. He pulled away to cradle Dean’s face in his hands, pressing endless kisses all over his lover's face.

Dean’s eyes were closed, relieved and so overwhelmed with love that he thought he was going to explode. He let out a chuckle that caught in his throat, realizing tears were running down his cheeks as well. Dean grabbed Cas’ face, interrupting the worship of Dean’s freckles and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Tongues met each other and they reveled in the love that clouded them.

Cas tilted his head so he could taste as much of his fiancé as he could. Someone let out a moan, or a whimper, but they couldn’t tell who. They were lost in each other, unaware of the crowd of people clapping loudly around them.

Dean started to pull away, leaning his forehead against Cas’. They sat there smiling, breathing each other’s breaths. Dean chuckled quietly and whispered into his lover’s mouth, “I love you, Cas. And I always will.”

Cas leaned in for another kiss, biting Dean’s lip as he pulled away, “I love you too, Dean.”

Red, white, and blue lights filled the air, making this moment one they’ll remember for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> (I apologize for any errors)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you like <3


End file.
